Before You Go
by Geckoguy555
Summary: A spin-off of the last episode in the Battle Frontier. Mostly friendship but a hint of romance near the end. Oneshot AshxMay, I’m worse at summaries than I thought…


**Before You Leave**

**Hey, first story after finally joining the site, constructive criticism is greatly accepted as a quick note I missed the episode where May and Max headed home after the Battle Frontier, so some things might not follow the 'cannon' (setting, time, ect.) but that's why it's Fan Fiction…right? Heh…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

Before You Leave

The sun rose on a small field in the middle of a forest, soon the air would be full of sounds, such as the chirps of Pidgy, and cries of Rattata. Normally, a certain group of Pokemon Trainers would be soaking in the sights and sounds, today however wasn't exactly normal. A raven-haired teen grumbled slightly as the rays of sunlight cut through the now open tent flap. Meanwhile a twelve-year-old girl rolled over as she tried to ignore the sun now agitating her still closed eyes. A cry soon rang out from the middle of the field waking all with a start. The raven-haired boy dashed out of his tent. The culprit, a yellow mouse gingerly rubbing its paw and glaring at a small pot above a campfire full of what appeared to be oatmeal, tried to look innocent.

"Huh, food but no Brock…Strange."

"Ash? Aren't you worried about Pikachu?" Asked a younger boy wearing a green shirt and khaki shorts.

"Nah," Ash replied, "I can tell from here he's more surprised than hurt."

"What's all the commotion?" The brunette asked after finally arising.

"Pikachu burnt himself trying to steal from the pot, nothing too bad."

The brown-haired girl opened to reply but was cut off by a cry of "Pika Pi!" as the mouse bounded from the pot into the girl's waiting arms.

A sigh from the two boys resonated around the clearing as the girl started to baby the rodent now contentedly lying in the girl's arms.

"Really May?" The younger boy muttered in disbelief.

"Did that mean old pot burn you? Don't worry; here let me get you some of my homemade Pokechow." May soothed as she grabbed a small box from inside her tent. Ash and Max both saw Pikachu turn deathly white as the thought of May's Pokechow entered his mind, even for 'borrowing' food that was a severe punishment. However, no one dared mention that to May. Suddenly an older boy, heavily tanned and oddly squinted eyes stumbled out of the shrubbery carrying a bundle of sticks.

"About time Brock, we have a schedule to keep for once you know." Ash said grinning at the older boy.

"Last I checked you were asleep." Brock replied.

Soon the group of four was walking towards a nearby harbor after which they would go their separate ways, May to Johto, Max back to Hoen, Brock to Pewter City, and Ash to Sinnoh. As they walked May noticed that, for once Ash wasn't bragging about his recent victory over Brandon at the Battle Pyramid and Battle Frontier in general, nor was he talking about Sinnoh's vastly different Pokemon. He hadn't said a word in over half an hour and May was getting curious about what was going on in her mentor's head.

"You okay Ash?" The brunette asked.

"Huh? O-Oh yeah, I'm fine."

May didn't seem to believe it but decided that it was easier to go with it. Within fifteen minutes the group had reached the harbor and each were buying their own tickets. Brock noticed that the entire harbor was sparsely occupied, which even for this time of day, was odd. As the Hoen ferry pulled in Max took a sad look and hugged Ash, Brock, and May before walking onto the ship, within minutes it was loaded up with about twenty other people. Ash tapped May who was now holding back her tears on the shoulder.

"I need to talk to you." The boy said as he started to lead the way towards a less occupied spot.

"Yeah?" May asked as he sat down on a bench.

"I was thinking about our travels together and…well…" Ash trailed off blushing and scratched his neck.

"Yeah?" May repeated as she felt her heart speed up a bit.

"Well they were the best I've had yet, and you really helped make them that much more memorable, so…thanks…"

"Awww…that's really sweet, thanks Ash I loved traveling with you and Brock and, dare I say it, Max." May smiled.

Without realizing it the pair had started to walk back towards the harbor, the announcement that the Johto Ferry was boarding however snapped them out of their conversation.

"Well, I've gotta go now, why don't we meet up in Petalburg once we're done with our regions?"

"That sounds good May. Good luck in Johto."

Ash was about to walk towards the Sinnoh Ferry which was now about to dock when May leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek, before dashing off towards her own ship. Ash simply blushed as he touched his cheek and wandered onto his ferry.

**Wow, I actually made a one-shot that totally strayed from the original idea and wasn't unimaginably long…cookie for me! Read and Review!**


End file.
